A Change of Colours (Map Game)
Welcome!!! This is Miro's First Map Game. This will be very different to normal map games on here. Rules/New Things *No Racial Comments, Sexist or Religiously Offensives please, otherwise you will be banned. *NO OP MOVES. *There are now only Two Mods, The Game Creator & Map Mod. *There are NO Mod Responses anymore. *You will start as a rebellion. But at any point in time can form an unrecognized State, De Facto State, Or an Independent Recognized Nation. *The Game Creator Lists playable countries and/or rebellions. *'Respect the staff. '''You don't want to get onto the bad side of the staff. Take what the staff say into consideration, and if you have a problem, send a message to Miro. *'Respect the other players.' The other players have not come here to argue with you. It will be expected that you will respect them and vice versa. *'Be realistic.' No imaginary "MechaHitlers" being "found" and leading your Yemeni armies to victory in Urdestan. *'Be creative.' Don't be boring. No one likes boring people. *'Be careful with alliances.' Yes, you can ally other players, but be cautious. They may always turn on you, especially when they complete their goals. *'Yes, you can form a country and play as it.' But be fair. Seriously, if you're being stupid, we'll kick you out, and you will be on a warning list for all future map games made by me. *'Have fun.' No one likes a poopy pants. '"Tiered Structure"' The tiered structure is more common in turn-based free-for-all nation games, like The Future, but you can use it here too. For example: ---- '''American Opposition' *Backstory: *Supplies: **Essentials: **Weapons: *Movement: **Baton Rouge:: **Biloxi: *Cities: **New Orleans: *Military: ---- This IS a rule. Special Moves There are certian special moves that you can perform. Note that you can only perform 2 of these per turn. And they might not always be successful. *'Terrorist Attack: '''You can perform a terrorist attack on a city. This will decrease the population of the city, increase the fear in the city. However, if it fails, your troops lose morale, while the opposing side will gain morale. *'Kill Influencial Leader:' You can kill an influencial leader. This will increase your morale, while decreasing their morale significantly. *'Propaganda: Spread propaganda through the internet, mainly by killing people and recording it, and spreading radical messages across social media, or by showing the world what your ideal world would look like. It increases the number of troops you have, but also increases the probability of a foreign intervention. *'Intercept Enemy Convoys: '''Intercept enemy convoys, capturing the men and the equipment. Note that this can be combined with other moves, like propaganda. This will increase the amount of equipment you have. *'Sell Drugs: Get handy with the drug trade, getting you a lot of money, but potentially losing you a lot of money if you get caught. Best for regions south of Texas. Wall of Shame Players * Africa *'Free State of Cabinda:' *'Azawad Freedom Movement:' *'Republic of Somaliland: '''Warrioroffreedom123 *'Tunisian Rebellion:' Asia *'Palestinian Occupied Israel:' *'Jewish Nation:' *'Kazakh State :' *'Thai Occupied Khmer Nation:I WILL BEAT THE ELEPHANT CRAP OUTTA YUO, THAI BASTARDS *'''Thai Occupied Malaya States: NAO WE PURGE THAI REMOVE THAI *'Karakalpakstan:' *'Tibet Kingdom:' *'Tuva Republic:' Europe *'Russian Occupied Germany:' *'Swedish Kingdom In-Exile:' *'Silesian State:' *'Serbian Government In-Exile:' *'French Confederation:' *'Chechnya People's:' *'Dagestan Republic:' North America *'Californian Rebels:' *'Texan Rebellion:' *'United States of Carolina:' *'Lakota Republic:' *'Cascadian Nation:' *'Quebec Free State:' *'Nunavut Nation of Native People's:' Oceania *'Fiji Occupied Vanuatu:' *'Indonesian Occupied New Guinea:' South America *'Federation of South Brazil:' *'Colombian Occupied Panama:' *'Amazonian Occupied Venezuela:' *'Greater Bolivia Imperialists:' *'Chilean Occupied South Argentina:' *'Federation of the Pampas:' *'Argentine State:' Game #FromMultipleTimes Category:Map Games